Service providers may use a variety of user authentication tools to verify an identity of a user. For example, a service provider may use the authentication tools to verify the identity of the user prior to providing information or services access to the user. The user authentication tools may be based on data that uniquely identifies the user. Example authentication tools include a password, a personal identification number, personal information about the user, or the like. In an example, a banking service may prompt a user to provide password and/or a personal identification number prior to providing account information to the user.
In some instances, a party other than the user may attempt to access information associated with a user, such as personal information or account information. For example, the user may authorize a third-party to retrieve financial account information on behalf of the user. Such third-parties may be referred to as authorized third-parties. In other examples, a third-party that has not been authorized by the user may attempt to retrieve personal or financial account information without the authorization of the user. Such third-parties may be referred to as unauthorized third-parties.